Manufacturing a mass-produced optical connector may involve quickly and permanently securing one or more optical fibers in a precise position relative to one or more lenses. Positioning the optical fibers relative to the lenses and simply applying epoxy may run the risk of applying epoxy on the ends of the optical fibers or on the lenses, which may produce a defective connector.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.